BIRTHDAY BASH
by abhidaya princess
Summary: socho aapka ek lauta rishta aapki life itna important din bhool jaye to... OMG...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi..._

 _This is my first ever story on duo and on ff..._

 _So, i really need your support..._

 ** _OK, now it's story time_**

this is a beatiful winter morning,there ia a little fogg all around ,but sun is spreading it's arms through clouds to provide it's warmth to all mumbai people.

(where are our duo ?)

At duo house 6:30

Everything is so dark and quiet,suddenly a room echoed with an alarm clock,a smart yet cute man started making so many faces,which is making him more cute...suddenly he remembered something and a contagious smile appear over his lipsand he instantly move towrds washroom...after getting ready ,he came out of his room and entered his buddy's room to check him...

He entered the kitchen and stated making breakfast ...after good 25 minutes ,he again entered his buuddy's room and sat on his bed,placed his hand on his bro's cheeks says "yaar uth jao time ho gaya hai" seeing no moments in him "agar tum abhi nahi uthe to,raavan ki daant akele hi khana, kyunki main tumhe chod kar chala jaunga"

His buddy woke up instantly and says "abbey tu...aaj tu sach mein jaldi utha ya main koi sapna dekh raha hoon"

DAYA :abhi, tum koi sapna nahi dekh rahe...aur main sirf jaldi nahi utha balki..maine ready bhi ho gaya aur breakfast bhi bana liya hai.

ABHI :(placing his hand on his own chest) daya bas kar mujhe heart attack ajayega

DAYA: (angrily)abhi tumahre liye to kuch karna hi bekar hai... (stood up from bed)

ABHI:wahi to main pooch raha hun ki aaj mujh par itna bara ahsaan kyu?

DAYA:(smilingly) vo to bas aise hi...vaise abhi tumahara kal ka kya plan hai?

ABHI: kal...kal ka kuch plan nahi hai...kyu kal sir hume chuti devale hain kya?

DAYA: nahi, nahi vo kal...(sadly)chhodo...tum ready ho jao main breakfast table par tumahra wait kar raha hoon.

daya(thinking): shayad abhi bhool gaya...nahi, vo bhool nahi sakta (making a angry face) agar abhi bhool gaya na to main use kabhi baat nahi karunga...jab dekho kam,kam, kam,jaise main to hun hi nahi(hunh)

Abhi came out of his room and stat moving towards breakfast table while saying "daya akele akele kya badbada rahe ho,jaldi brekfast shuru karo varna hum late ho jayenge.

Daya sit on chairwhile staring abhi from corner of his eyes and thinking "kahin abhi koi surprise to plan nahi kar raha"

THEY FINISHED THEIR BREAKFAST AND WENT TO BUREAU,ABHIJEET GET BUSY IN HIS WORK BUT DAYA IN BETWEEN THINKING( abhi mujhe subha se koi special treatment nahi de raha,abhi jab bhi koi surprise plan karta hai to mujhe busy kar deta hai taki mujhe kisi par koi shak na ho but is bar to vo khud bohot busy hai...abhi is bar jaroor bhul gaya).He become really very angry on abhi.

ABHI: daya , ye case no.1789 ki file tumahre paas thi na...(getting no reply)daya, i think tumahri table par hi padi hai jara pass karna

DAYA: ( giving him an angry look) case no. ke siva aur kuch yaad bhi rehta hai tumhe... ye lo...

ABHI: ( conceern tone)kya hua daya...tum kuch pareshan lag rahe ho

DAYA:(open his mouth to say something, but shut up) (calmly)nahi,kuch nahi...vo ek case report hua hai to mujhr crime scene par jana hai, to main chalta hiin

ABHI: ruko, daya main bhi ata hoon

DAYA: (instantly) nahi...i mean, tum rehne do... waise bhi kafi busy lag raho ho

ABHI: haan, wo acp sir ne kuch complete karne ke liye di hai...

DAYA: thik hai, to tum files complete karo ...wahan main manage kar lunga.

Daya leave bureau with other cops with sadness and anger both on his face.

Abhijeet (thinking) ise kya hua itna ajeeb kyu behave kar raha hai...subah itna khush aur excited tha ..aur ab itna dull,sad aur especially gussa lag raha hai.

AT 2:00 pm in bureau,everyone is present there, abhi is coming out of acp sir's cabin.

ABHI:(ordering tone) chalo sab lunch kar lo,kya pata bad mein time mile na mile

Freddy: sir aap bhi to chaliye na,sab ek sath hi lunch kar lenge

ABHI: thik hai freddy, daya chalo lunch kar lete hai, warna bhook ke mare tumahre pet mein dard hone lagega(smilingly)

DAYA: abhi mujhe bhook nahi hai tum khalo

ABHI: (aware of his buddy's bad mood ) achaaa..thik hai... freddy yaar tum log hi khalo mera aaj mood nahi hai.

DAYA: (immediately)kyu mood nahi hai tumahra?

ABHI:(smilingly)arrey..kyu ka kya matlab...jaise tumhe bhook nahi hai waise hi(raising his shoulder) mera mood nahi hai..

DAYA: (irritatingly) ok fine..chal raha hoon main.

ABHI:(trying to hide his smile)thik hai chalo.

They all had their lunch without any masti b'coz everyone could see sadneess on daya's tried a lot to find outthe reason behind it but that limited time,in front of everyone is not working,so he let it go for that moment.

AT 8:30PM, when most of the people left the bureau and daya went to take car out of parking,freddy come near to abhijeet who was shutting down his computer and says (with asmile) "sir,aapne kal ke liye kya plan banaya hai?"

ABHI: (confused exp.)freddy ,kal ka plan ..main kuch samjha nahi.

Freddy: arre..sir apko yaad nahi hai kal kya hai.

ABHI: freddy seedhe seedhe batao na kya hai kal,hmm...

FREDDY : arrey , sir kal daya sir...(but get intruppted by abhi's shout)

ABHI: (loudly) oh, gosh...main bhool kaise sakta hoon, jaroor daya ko pata chal gaya hoga ki main bhool gaya hun , tabhi vo inta gusse mein hai...hona bhi chahiye,mere kam hote hi aise hai...main ek no. ka...whatever hoon..

ABHI: thank you , freddy tum ne mujhe yaad dila diya varna to meri life tabaah ho jati... tum to daya ko jante ho na vo kal mujhe kuch nahi kehta aur parson mujhe kuch kehne nahi deta..

Feddy: it's ok sir ,is mein thank you ki kya jaroorat hai...

ABHI: (smilingly) chalo ab chalte hai, daya humara wait kar raha hoga ...aur kal ka jo bhi plan hoga main tumhe raat ko phone par bata dunga ,hmm..

Freddy nodded and they left the bureau..

After dropping freddy ,in car..

ABHI: daya, yaar hotel se kahane ka parcel lete hue chalenge, main ghar par khana nahi bana paunga.

DAYA:(concern tone)tumhari tabiyat to thik hai na abhi,matlab tumhe to ghar ka khana pasand hai...agar tum nahi banana chahte to main bana dunga.

ABHI:nahi, yaar..aur kabhi kabhi to hotel ka khana khane main koi problem nahi hai...haan, agar tum nahi khana chahte to ..it's cool

DAYA: nahi,aisa kuch nahi hai... hotel ane par main car rok dunga.

Abhijeet (thinking)i'm sorry yaar,meri vajah se tera aaj ka pura din kharab ho gaya na,but tu tension mat le i'll make it up for u..

AT 9:30 pm, duo house..

Both were taking their dinner quietly..but suddenly anaughty smile covered abhi's lips..

ABHI: daya, main na soch raha hoon ki kal main survi ke sath dinner par chala jaun...yaar mujhe vo bohot pasand hai.

DAYA(angrily): accha..kal tak to tume vo bilkul pasand nahi thi ...aaj ek dum se itna pyaar umad aya,hnnn...kaam ki chije to yaad rakha mat karo ...in phaltu ki bato main hi dhyan rehta hai hai aaj kal, mera kuch khyaal hai ke nahi

ABHI:(smiling under his teeth) abbey, tera kya khyal karna,bureau main,ghar main tu hi to dhikta rehta hai...

DAYA: (stood up and took his plate) accha...to thik hai ab tume mera cute sa chehra dekhne ki jehmat uthane ki jaroorat nahi padegi b'coz..main apne room me ja raha hoon aur dinner bhi vahi kar lunga...

ABHI (think) kitne bhi gusse mein ho apni taareef karna nahi bhoolta and says "ab maine aisa aisa bhi kya kardiya ki janaab itna ukhad rahe hai...

DAYA : accha... mere samne baithkar mujhe kal ke din akela chhodne ka plan bana rahe ho... aur mujhse hi pooch rahe ho ki maine kiya kya hai

ABHI : kya subah se kal- kal ki rat lagai hai haan , kya hai kal ...

DAYA: (his anger and voice raised up) maiyat hai kal meri...

ABHI:( shout angrily) daya...

Here daya, see into his eyes and then lowered down his head and sat down on chair and started eating his food completed their dinner and moved towards their respective (thinks) main iska mood thik karne ki koshish kar raha tha aur isne to mera hi mood kharab kar diya , huumm...lekin koi nahi ise to main abhi batata hoon... on the other side daya think 'main kya karu,mujhe gusse agaya ...ek to kal ka yaad nahi aur ooper se janaab ko survi ke sath dinner karne ke liye bhi kal ka hi din mila.

ABHI : (stand outside daya's room) daya, coffee pini hai...

DAYA:(chalo jada gussa nahi hua)(straight tone)pini hai

ABHI(naughty smile):(rude tone) to khud bana lena...

DAYA:(shocked) what?(come out of his room)kya kaha tumne main khud banau...(ordering tone)tumhe hi banani padegi...

ABHI: (determined tone)main nahi banauga...chahe to khud dekhlo main sirf ek hi cup coffee bana hun...(pour coffee in mug and come in near to daya)..ye dekho

DAYA snatch that mug from abhi's hand and instanly took a sip and says (teasingly)"awesome abhi, coffee bohot achhi bani hai...awwwww, magar ab tum kya pioge ye to jhooti ho gayi..

ABHI:( fake anger)accha... koi baat nahi main jhooti hi pee lunga...lao mujhe meri coffee do...(both start running here and there, after sometime daya stop) ( duo, breathing heavily..having a smile on their face)

DAYA:ab main to bohot thak gaya (teasingly)GOOD NIGHT...abhi...

ABHI: (low tone) good... tommorrow...daya.

DUO went into a dreamy sleep,both hoping far a GOOD TOMMORROW...

here, the chapter ends, pls read and review ,jisse mujhe pata chal sake ki mujhme writing quality hai bhi ya awain kuch bhi likh diya...

so,plzzzzzzzzzzzz review...


	2. Chapter 2

**_sorry..._**

 ** _for late update..._**

 ** _now,it's story time..._**

* * *

 _It's a beautiful, sunny day...birds are chirping all around .._  
 _Duo house...at 6:30am a smart and dashing person come out of his room (thinking)...aaj maza ayega...shehjade ke chehre k badalte rang dekhne mein...and entered in the kitchen to make breakfast for both of them At 7:00am ,he entered his buddy's room and took his name with a loving voice...DAYA...his buddy turn his face towads him and passes a 100 volt smile saying " Good morning Abhi...mujhe pata tha tum jaroor aaoge Abhi - ( lovingly) ana to tha hi...( turn his voice into naughty one) mere uthaye bina tum jagte kab ho...ab uth jao varna hum late ho jayenge._  
 _daya - ( shook his head in dissapointment and anger ) hun..._  
 _Abhi- (again) daya jaldi varna hum late ho jayenge ...aur aaj to mujhe akele hi daant khani padegi..._  
 _daya- ( with hope and suspicion ) akele kyun?_  
 _Abhi-(feeling trapped) aaa..vo...haan..aaj tum mere sath bureau nahi jaoge na isiliye daya- kyun?_  
 _abhi- acp sir ke order hain ki tumhe vo case no.A368 ki file aaj hi court mein submit karani hai...it's urgent..._  
 _daya- par abhi vo file to abhi sir ne check bhi nahi ki..._  
 _abhi - sir ne kaha ki main file check kar ke sign kar doon daya- (sadly) ohhhh...thik hai main ready ho jata hun... tum bhi ho jao main tumhe bureau chhod doonga.._

 _Both get ready,had their breakfast and leave for their busy schedule..._

 _At 11 am daya reached bureau and saw that their is only freddy and acp sir in his cabin so he asked..._  
 _Daya - freddy ..sab log kahan hain freddy - arey...sir good morning...vo sab log to case investigation ke liye gaye hain...bus ate hi honge..._  
 _daya - ok...you continue..._

 _Daya went on his desk and start working but suddenly realize that even freddy and acp sir didn't wish him..so , become more was keeping an eye on him and feel a bit sad for daya._

 _At 12:15 pm, entire team arrived ...discussing about the case... Daya was hoping ..may be anyone of them remembered his special day or may be abhi remind it now but his all expectation goes in vain...he thinks "aur kisi ko yaad ho ya na ho ...kya farak padta hai but abhi ko to yaad hona chahiye tha ...koi baat nahi abhi main bhi tumhein nahi bataunga...kal jab tumhe yaad ayega to main tumse baat bhi nahi karunga..." and a small yet precious drop of water comes out through his eyes._

 _After sometime...it become untolerable for abhi to see daya like this specially on this day...so come near daya's desk...turn daya's face towards him and say Abhi - daya , main kal se dekh raha hun tum kafi upset lag rahe ho ...mujhse koi mistake ho gayi hai to batao mujhe ,but aise upset mat raho ...tumhara ye sad face dekhkar main bhi sad ho jata hun, aisa lagta hai jaise meri life mujhse ruth gayi ho ...tum hamesha smile kiya karo(in between he got a call) ...mm..daya yaar kuch urgent kaam hai mujhe jana hoga...main akar tumse baat karta hun.._  
 _Again a drop of water falls down from daya's eyes...he thought "abhi...kitna bura hoon main ,abhi ko mera b'day nahi yaad to kya ho gaya...itna busy hai vo, bhul gaya hoga lekin nahi nahi mujhe to bas apni padi rehti... kabhi uski work load ke bare mein nahi sochta..khud to udas tha hi ab use bhi kar diya, abhi ko kitni fikar hai meri ,mere chehre ki udasi usse dekhi nahi jati ...aur ek main hoon...(taking adeep breath) koi baat nahi...ab main apne special day ko abhi ka special day bana doonga...abhi meri vajah se upset hua hai to main hi uske face par smile launga..._

 _At 2 pm abhijeet came back to bureau,his eyes at first seached his buddy who was sitting on his desk with the most precious smile on his face...his contagious smile made abhijeet smile..abhiwent to his bro and said Abhi - ye hui na baat...aise hi smile karte raha karo._  
 _Daya - (smiling even more)abhi...tum kab aye.._  
 _Abhi -arey ab itna bhi smile mat kar varna bureau mein tere liye girls ki line jayegi...( laughing)_  
 _Daya -ho gaya tumhara...(shook his head in dissappointment)..ab mere sath chalo .._  
 _Abhi - kahan?_  
 _Daya - lunch karne ke liye...kuch khaya to hoga nahi tumne...( abhi just smiled)_

 _In rest room,their lunch was already on table...everything is of abhi's choice...seeing the table abhi's smile vanished and he see towards his buddy who is smiling and asked..._  
 _Abhi - daya , ye..._  
 _Daya - surprise,surprise...!_  
 _Abhi - lekin kis liye daya...aaj kuch..._  
 _Daya - ofo...aaj kuch nahi hai abhi ...ye to tum itne busy the to tumhe thoda relax karne ke liye...ab time waste mat karo...aur khane par toot pado mujhe to bohot bhook lagi hai.._  
 _Abhi - daya...(hesitatingly)_  
 _Daya - abhi...ab jada mat socho...aur baitho..(jokingly)subah to itni badi badi batein kar rahe the ki tum udas mat hua karo mujhe acha nahi lagta aur ab meri kushi hazam nahi ho rahi..hunnnn..._  
 _Abhi - (this made abhi smile)tu poora nautanki hai...chal baith..._

 _they both sat down on chairs took their food and about to start...daya turned spoon towards abhi saying "lo abhi pehli bite tumahri"..._  
 _Abhi - ( shockingly) daya ..teri tabiyat to thik hai...matlab tu sach mein apne khane mein se mujhe khila raha hai...(laughed a bit)_  
 _Daya (look at him with cute anger) - abhi... tum se to..hunn...jab tum mere liye kuch karte ho to main tumhe kitna appreciate karta hun aur tum mera majak uda rahe ho..._

 _Abhi holds daya's hand and ate the stuff passing a smile,daya too passed a smile..._  
 _Abhi - le ab tu bhi kha le warna kahega ki maine tera sara khana kha liya...( feed daya with his own hands thinking " daya, i hope ye sab tujhe shaam tak khush rakhe, b'coz uske bad teri khushi ki zimmedari tere bhai ki hai"_  
 _They finished their food and get back to work with a different kind of energy.._

 _At 9:00 pm,duo were on their way to their home..._  
 _Abhi - daya , yaar tu mujhe "maheshwari restaurant" drop kar de..._  
 _Daya - (confusingly) restaurant...kyun?_  
 _Abhi - maine bataya tha na, mujhe survi ke sath dinner date par jana..remember.._  
 _Daya's smile vanished but after few seconds he again started smiling...just b'coz he thought" abhi kush hai to mujhe bhi uski khushi mein khush hona chahiye" ...lekin isse abhi ka dil toot jata hai kyunki vo chahta hai ki daya uspar hak samajh kar use atleast ek bar najane ke liye kahe jaise vo humesha karta hai..._

 _At 9:30 pm ,they were in the parking of restaurant...out of the car..._  
 _Daya - ( smilingly) okay abhi...ab main chalta hoon..all the best._  
 _Abhi - (with a serious and sad face ) daya tum bhi andar chalo na._  
 _Daya -( willing to say" abhi main vahan kya karoonga) but seeing abhi's face he felt something in his heart and without saying anything joined him..._

 _They sat on a table..._  
 _Daya - abhi do logon ke liye tumne itna bada table kiya...mujhe laga tum mazak kar rahe ho but tum to kafi serious lag rahe ho..._  
 _Abhi - (with a sad face and sarcastic tone) tujhe to mera har sach jhoot or har jhoot sach lagta hai.._  
 _Daya somewhwre felt abhi is in anger but ignored..his feeling and started the conversation again..._  
 _Daya - mmmm...abhi vo survi abhi tak ayi nahi, kab ayegi ?_  
 _Abhi - bas ane vale hain..._

 _At 10:00 pm,daya was sitting with his head down on table...suddenly he saw freddy ,vivek, tasha salunke sir and acp sir is coming towards them...he becomes shocked and happy at the same time.._  
 _Daya - are sir aap sab log yahan , ek sath...abhi ye konsi date hai bhai...(giggling)( everyone smiles on this).._  
 _At the same time,a waiter comes their with a beautiful cake..._  
 _Daya - (in shock) abhi...tumhe yaad tha.._  
 _Acp - aur nahin to kya...tumhe kya laga hum tumhara birthday bhool jayenge...aisa kabhi ho sakta hai kya..._  
 _Freddy - are daya sir..ab jaldi kijiye bas 2 hr. hi bache hain..._  
 _Vivek - haan sir agar ab apne cake nahi kata to freedy sir ke pet ke chuhein unke pet to kha jayenge..._  
 _Feddy - abey tu ...phir shuru ho gaya , sir aap ise chhodo aur cake katiye..._

 _Daya started cake cutting ceremony with a fake smile ...took a piece of cake and confused as he wanted to it feed to abhi first but acp was also and he didn't want to disrespect him so tuned to acp sir but acp signaled daya to feed abhi first... this makes daya blushed a bit thinking "daya ,ye acp sir hain...inse tu kuch nahi chupa sakta"...and he turned towards abhi ..he was about to feed him but abhi instantly took cake in his hand...this made situation abit awkward ...suddenly freddy initiated with..._  
 _Freddy - are sir, hume bhi cake khila dijiye..._  
 _Daya - haa ,kyun nahi..._

 _slowly celebration come to an end..._  
 _ACP - chalo phir main chalta hun ...kafi late ho gaya hai.._  
 _Freddy - haan sir,mujhe bhi wife ka msg agaya...jana padega._  
 _Vivek -chaliye sir ,main aap logon ko chhod deta hun .._

 _They all leave ...abhi and daya were sitting quietly on table, daya initiated ..._  
 _Daya - abhi kya hua tumhe?_  
 _Abhi - (straight) kuch nahi._  
 _Daya - abhi tum ..mujhse chupa rahe ho ..._  
 _Abhi -tumhe kya farak padta hai..._  
 _Daya -(shocked) matlab tum mante ho ki tum kuch chupa rahe ho ...(no reply)...mujhe farak padta hai abhi ...main tumhe apna bhai samajhta hun ,tumse apna dukh ,gussa, affection har emotion share karta hun...to ye ummeed bhi rakhta hun ki tum bhi mujhse apna har emotion share karo...mujhe pata hai tum mujhse se naraj ho lekin meri galati to batao aise chup chap rehkar normal behave karke tumhe kya milega ...problem to vahin ki vahin rahegi...mujhe pata hai tum bohot mature ho...lekin itne bhi mature mat bano abhi._

 ** _(AWKWARD SILENCE...ABHI IS STARING AT DAYA WITHOUT BLINKINGHIS EYES...HE HOLD DAYA'S HAND AND ALMOST DRAG HIM TO THE CAR...HE HIMSELF SIT ON THE DRIVING SEAT STARTED THE CAR...)_**

 ** _THE END ..._**

 ** _HAHAHAHAHA...I AM JUST KIDDING..._**

 ** _ok guys , i know it's very very late but next update bohot jaldi hoga...kab... batene ki zaroorat to nahin hain na..._**  
 ** _plzzzzzz, review guys BYE._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**yee...i'm back...**_  
 _ **too early na ...well!**_  
 _ **mujhe aap sabse bohot sari baatein kehni hai but baad mein ...**_  
 _ **sab se pahle story...yeeee...**_

* * *

Abhi drag daya out of the car...they are on beach ...there were very strong water waves...cold breeze is blowing...duo are infront of each other...

Abhi - haan, ab bol kya keh raha tha...tu mujhse apne sare emotion share karta ...hmmm( trying to be calm)..to ye bata jab tujhe pata chala ki mujhe tere b'day yaad nahi hai to tu upset ho gaya tha ...to ye baat mujhe kyu nahi batayi ...kyun nahi pucha mujhse ki abhi tum mera b'day kaise bhul gaye...acha chal vo chhod ,tune nahi bataya ...(sarcastiscally)bhool gaya hoga...lekin aaj jab bureau mein kisi ne bhi tujhe b'day wish nahi kiya tab bhi mood off tha lekin tune mujhe batane ki bajaye apne emotion chupaye...uske baad, jab maine tujhe tere b'day ke din akela chhod kar survi ke sath date par jane ki baat ki to maine socha ki tu chahe mujhe abhi bhi apne b'day yaad na dilaye lekin kam se kam mujhe rokne ki koshish to karega taki main aaj tere sath rahun, lekin nahi tujhe to koi farak nahi padta ...tune mujhse har bar apne emotion chupaye aurtu chahta hai ki main tujhse apne sare emotion share karu...(shout in anger) KYUN? Daya - (get shivered a bit) ( a complete silence all around) vo...abhi ..main...  
Abhi - (shouts) bolo daya main sunana chahta hun...  
Daya - (keep his hand on his face, to calm down) ok...main tumhe apne birthday ka to yaad nahi dila sakta tha ...ye to tum bhi mante ho na... main manta hun maine tumse apni feelings chupayi lekin main bhi kya karta...mujhe udas dekhkar tum udas ho rahe the aur main nahi dekh sakta tha...aur rahi restraurant vali baat to haan main chahta tha ki tum ruk jao aur main kush bhi ho jata lekin maine socha ki tum to vaha jakar hi kush hote isiliye maine nahi roka...vaise bhi tumhari kushi main hi meri kushi honi chahiye na...  
Abhi - (feeling emotional ) (like an irritated kid) ye sab bakvas kon sikha raha hai tujhe...  
Daya - tum ...  
Abhi - kya ?  
Daya - or kya ...shayad tumhe thik se yaad nahi hai ki tumne mujhse kya kaha tha...  
Abhi (remembering) daya tujhe udaas dekhkar main udaas ho jata hun, tu khush rehta hai to main bhi kush rehta hun...  
Daya - yaad aya abhi(naughtily)...  
Abhi - lekin maine tujhe apni feeling batayi thi ye thodi kaha tha ki tujhe bhi vahi feel karna hai...  
Daya - haan haan pata hai ...(comically) main to bas try kar raha tha and believe me ...it feels awesome ...maine to soch liya hai ab se main hamesha aisa hi karunga...  
Abhi - koi jaroorat nahi hai itna bada banne ki ...( seriously) pata hai daya main apni life jitne bhi logon ko pyaar karta hun...acp sir ,frddy , shreya ya koi bhi...main kabhi kisi ke samne apni feeling confess nahi karta kyunki main darta hun kahin vo mujhse kuch aisa expect na karle jo main nahi kar sakta ya kahi mujhe weak na samjhe lekin phir bhi main cheek cheek kar tere samne ,sabke samne baar - baar ye accept karta hun ki main tujhse bohot pyaar kata hun,isiliye b'coz main chahta hun ki tum bhi mujhse share karo ...mere itne efforts ke bad bhi jab tum mujhse batein chupate ho to acha nahi lagta daya...  
Daya - (realizing his mistake and to make abhi happy) (cutely) solly abhi ...  
Abhi - ab ye kya hai...apni galti pata lagte hi kitu bachcha ban hai hai Daya - smart move abhi ...kyunki bacho ko punishment kam milti hai...(laughing a bit) Abhi - exactly ..kam milti hai but milti hai...aur teri punishmentye hai ki...( closing his eyes tightly) (fast) maine is bar tera gift nahi la paya...  
Daya - ohh ..hello! main kuch bhi karunga lekin b'day gift mein compromise nahi karunga...jaldi nikalo mera gift...  
Abhi - daya..yaar iss baar main sachhi mein bhool gaya...party ki arrangements..case or upar se tere emotional fluctuation...bhool gaya , sorry...  
Daya -(trying to look sad ) kya abhi...(thinking) main tumhe ache se janta hun abhi,tum mere liye party organise karo ya na karo lekin gift lana kabhi nahi bhoologe...(smiling inside)  
Abhi - jada nautanki karne ki jaroorat nahi hai ...ye le...  
Daya - ( instantly hug him) thank u abhi...vaise isme hai kya? Abhi - kholke dekhle na...  
Daya - shape se to pen lag raha hai...(then, he open the box) ( it's a gold with heart shaped pandent)acha hai ...but thoda girlish gift nahi hai?  
Abhi - abey chain to ladko vali hi hai...  
Daya - haan but heart pandent...?  
Abhi - maine ye alag alag order kiya hai...ye koi avain pandent nahi hai...isme GPS or microphone hai...matlab tu jahan bhi ho teri location mere paas hogi or agar tu kisi musibat mein ho to iske piche ek chota sa button hai use dabate hi tere aas paas jo bhi bate hongi vo voice message ki form mein mujh tak pahunch jayegi...  
Daya - ye to galat baat hai...kisi galat waqt par ye dab gaya or tume koi aisi baat sun li jo tumhe nahi sunni chahiye thi to...  
Abhi - aise kitni baat chupa rakhi hai mujse daya...hmmm...  
Daya - arey main to aise hi...lekin ye batao tum mujh par itni security laga rahe ho or tum azaad ...  
Abhi - to tujhe kya chahiye...  
Daya - uss company ka no. taki main bhi tumahre liye kuch secret equipment order kar sakun Abhi - le liyo jailer...  
DAya - (laughed)vaise ek baat hai mera har b'day kaisa bhi jaye but tum uski happy ending kar hi dete ho...  
Abhi - tu special hai na isiliye...  
Daya - (instantly hug him) thank u abhi , thank u so much...  
Abhi -(funny way) hat pagle rulayega kya...chal ab jada senti mat ho dr. ne dekh liya to soch le tera kya haal karegi...

Daya smiled broadly and both started walking on sand...they spend almost an hour on beach and then went their home to start a new day with a lot of happiness and freshness...

 **Ok, atlast ye story to yahan finish ho gayi... i hope aapko achi lagi ho...**  
 **Agar aap log dr. ki baat se thode cofused hain...i am sure aap honge to it's my own fictional character...**  
 **...she will be a good friend of duo...she 'll be their in stories but main focus will be duo...**  
 **please tell me in reviews if u guys want me to add this character, otherwise i'll not..**

o _r yaar iss baar itne kam reviews, i mean yaar on an average main 10 minimum reviews to reviews kar sakti hun na...but only 6 reviews what is this?_  
 **SRITAM -** THANK U

 **SGJ -** THANK U FOR REVIEWS

 **LOVDUOND PURVI -** THANK U, AND I HOPE AAP KO AAPKE QUES. KA ANSWER MIL GAYA HOGA

 **MISTI -** THANK U , AND MAZAK KE LIYE SORRY.

 **MINIMICKY -** THANK U

 **PRIYA -** THANK U

 **MASOOM ANSARI 93 -** THANK U..

 _please review guys and writers kam se kam aap to kia karo aap ko to pata hai na ki reviews kitne important hain...plzzzz reviews_


End file.
